Glasses
by liliana.esperanza
Summary: Becker's injured so Jess goes round after work. I don't own Primeval and I'm awful at summaries! Pre-ship
1. Chapter 1

**Despite the fact I haven't uploaded anything for 50 days, I still don't own Primeval or anything else for that matter... I know I need to sort out my priorities!**

Jess stood outside Becker's front door, a bag full of Chinese in one hand, the other poised ready to knock. She had been stood like that for 10 minutes already, battling with her conscience. Becker had been sent home earlier that day on medical grounds (Sent is putting it nicely, it was more escorted off the grounds by his own men; he was already planning the misery he could cause when he went back). An incursion of raptors and his determination to protect the team meant he ended up with a broken arm and Jess bringing him dinner without him actually knowing it. Man up Jess she scolded herself its only Becker, Becker. The guy she had been hideously in love with for nearly 2 year now. The guy who had stolen her heart without even knowing she felt the way she did. The guy who flirted with her and bought her chocolate despite the fact he hated the stuff... Well the stuff he bought her anyway (she couldn't love a man who didn't like chocolate).

Jess readjusted her bright blue dress, smoothing out an invisible crease. With a deep breath she knocked on the door.

Becker groaned at the sound of the tapping on the wood, the only people who usually called in the week were cold callers and the takeaway delivery guy; the fact he was just reading the takeaway menu meant it certainly wasn't the latter. Becker headed for the door, pausing only to consider whether the backup EMDs he kept round his apartment could be useful - too much paperwork involved he quickly decided.

"What?" Becker huffed as he opened the door, he was really not in the mood to save orange newts or drowning walruses after the day he'd had.

"Jess" he quickly changed his 'hello' to.

"What are you doing here?" He took in her appearance as he asked her. Her long brown hair hung loosely round her face, falling over her shoulders in waves. Whilst at work she wore natural makeup, Becker could only see a small trace of mascara behind her pink rimmed glasses... Wait Jess didn't wear glasses. Or at least he didn't know she did, she look elegant and geeky and sexy - How was that even possible?! Jess squirmed slightly, the movement making Becker realise he had been stood there staring at her.

"I brought Chinese, I figured you probably didn't want to cook" Jess said looking at Becker properly for the first time since he opened the door. He wore a vest and checked shirt not dissimilar to the one he was attempting to put on when she nearly maimed him. His hair was ruffled like he had run his fingers through it instead of his usual strict soldier style. But what Jess noticed most was the glasses he was wearing, she unconsciously touched her glasses. She didn't think it was possible but somehow the captain looked at even more gorgeous and sexy, god she just wanted to kiss him senseless. She felt herself blushing at the thought pull yourself together Jess she scolded herself. Becker smirked at the blush creeping up her cheeks

"I think you better come in then Jessica" Jess just smiled still burning up from her earlier thoughts and followed Becker into his apartment.

"So I didn't know you wore glasses" Jess said as they dug into the Chinese "it's not on your file" "It's not something a military captain tends to boast about, poor eyesight isn't exactly embraced by the military, in fact in normal cases only 20/20 vision is good enough" Jess thought about his comment for a minute before responding "So you are a special case?" Becker raised his eyebrows "... Oh crap! I didn't mean it like that Becker, don't be so immature" Jess cried when she realised what she had said

"Yes, Jessica I am a very special case" Becker responded wiggling his eyebrows, Jess giggled and slapped him on his arm. "Because my job no longer involves shooting in a desert and instead shooting dinosaurs contacts are allowed" yet you still look sexier with glasses Jess thought "I said that out loud didn't I" Jess said when she noticed Becker smirking, burying her head in hands to try and stop the blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't want this to be in chapters but for some reason it won't let me put it all as one.. Happy now universe!?**

"Yup" Becker laughed, placing his and Jess' plates on the coffee table in front of him. "Anyway Miss Parker, why is it that you now appear to be wearing glasses?" Jess slowly looked up at Becker, running a hand through her hair to move it from her face where it has previously fallen. Jess sighed, the glasses had always been a tough topic for her "because contacts make life easier" Becker frowned at her response, normally she sounded so happy and cheerful, why did the topic make her sound so miserable? He looked at her quizzically almost urging her to go on. "No one wants to hear the story of poor little Jessica Parker, geek extraordinaire and a bully's favourite target" Becker's mouth fell open, he couldn't imagine the loveable field coordinator not being, well, loved. "I know shocking right" Jess said trying to lighten the mood. "Jess, I...errmm..I want to hear the story" Becker stuttered, Jess' eyes flew up to meet his "you really don't"

"I do, Jess. They're glasses right, a inanimate object, and now, however many years later, this is the first time I have seen you in them. I want to know...if you want to tell me, I guess it must of been bad, I don't mean to push" Becker quickly added at the end. Jess sighed, chipping the nail varnish of fingernails as she began.

"I've needed glasses since I was 4. At first I loved my glasses, they were purple, hello kitty glasses and I loved them. My best friend had the same ones but in pink, primary school was great. It was when I got to high school that they became a problem. The summer before my and best friend decided to get new glasses together, once again we had identical glasses just in two different colours. But when we actually got to school it started to change, there was another girl in my class, Jemma she started to hang around with me and Gina at first it was great, we were the 3 musketeers. People don't say three's a crowd for nothing" Jess paused to gauge Becker's reaction, he's eyes had darkened and his joking smile was no longer present. He pulled Jess closer, wrapping his arm round her sensing what was coming next. "Gina and Jemma started mixing with the popular crowd, and I was getting left behind. Gina started telling people I copied her glasses that's why they were the same. She was popular and I wasn't, I was nerdy and short, she was the opposite, so obviously everyone believed her. I could hear people talking about me as I walked down the corridor. I couldn't do anything, what would I say?! One day it got too much I walked out of school, I'd had enough of the whispering. I went home and begged my parents to let me move school, they didn't understand, no one did." The tears were forming in Jess' eyes as she spoke "Jess I think we should stop there, I'm sorry for pushing you I didn't think it would be this bad" Becker kissed the top of her head, muttering apologies. "No" Jess said "I've started so I'll finish, it feels good to not hold it in for once" Becker pulled her even closer, she was a lot stronger than he had ever imagined.

"I went back to school the next day, word had spread round of me walking out the day before and suddenly I was a target for everyone. It wasn't just the glasses anymore it was my clothes, my hair, my height anything that could be used against me was. I was clever, put into classes with the older children. They offered me the chance to take my GCSEs early, I jumped at the chance. I was the whole school's target for 3 years, but I finally had a way to escape. My results were good, I took a place at the sixth form furthest away so I could start again. I had 12 GCSEs before most people my age had even chosen their subjects. I asked for contacts for my 14th birthday, bought a whole new wardrobe. I basically started my whole life again. I settled into the Sixth form quickly and I was happy for the first time in years. I got 4 A levels and went to Uni. I was offered the job at the ARC before my results had even come, I couldn't believe it."


	3. Chapter 3

"And I know the story from there" Becker finished "so why are you wearing glasses now?"

"I went home quickly before coming here, I planned to swap my contacts but I dropped the last one in the sink" Jess said with a laugh "It was glasses or leave you starve" Becker chuckled, his arm still round Jess meant she shook slightly. "I told you no one wanted to hear the soft story of the previous Jess Parker" Becker moved so he was now facing Jess "I did" he said, Jess looking at him in a shocked manor "I truly did Jess. It made me feel a million times better for wanting to do this when I first saw you"

"Do what?" Jess asked confused "this". Becker's lips covered Jess' as he kissed her lightly pulling away to give her chance to stop the kiss. Jess smiled, pulling Becker's head back to where his lips had met hers. Becker smiled into the kiss before deepening it. When oxygen became a problem, Jess pulled back first resting her forehead against Becker's. "Elegant and sexy" Becker whispered. Jess moved back slightly so her eyes were inline with Becker's, she raised one eyebrow inquisitively. "Its what I thought when I first saw you wearing glasses this evening" Jess giggled, lightly kissing his lips "...and also slightly geeky" Becker added afterwards. Jess punched Becker in the arm affectionately "geek is good sometimes captain" Jess commented

"Jess with you, geeky is perfect" Becker said pulling her back for another kiss "and anyway" he said "i look sexier with glasses" Jess giggled before Becker captured her lips once again.

The next day, Becker walked into Ops, seeing Jess sat in her chair at the ADD made him smile. "Morning Jess" he called walking up to her. As he got closer, Jess span round in her chair. "Morning Becker" she replied stealing a kiss. "Nice glasses" Becker said when they broke apart "You too, Captain" Jess giggled. For the first time in 6 years she was wearing glasses and she felt great!


End file.
